AddictEDD
by Timelessdemon
Summary: No longer safe to leave on his own, Ed and Eddy try to keep a constant watch on their best friend. Nothing they do can be enough though... It's impossible to save someone who doesn't want to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Ed, Edd and Eddy, If I did, I'd know whether a finished episode of 'special ed' really does exist or not and air it on adult swim if it really did. Anyways- this story deals with drug addiction and the difficulty in trying to help someone who doesn't want to be helped, enjoy;**

"Eddy! Please, just let me go!", a heavily bruised fourteen year old Edd cried, sat on his bed he stared miserably at the floor, left arm wrapped around his middle as he rocked, his right hand pulling at the hair under his beanie in a disturbed, repetitive manner. Ed stood uncomfortably at the doorway, blocking the door whilst Eddy was stood to the side of Edd, desperately trying to get through to him- it wasn't working.

"Sockhead, stop! This isn't healthy", Eddy gently tried to lay a hand on his friend's bare arm, it was instantly tore back in blind terror.

"No, stay back! You're covered in germs, millions of them!", Double D screamed, drawing up his legs and staring at his right arm as if seeing something the others were blind to, "Oh godd! They're multiplying, I can see them... Can't you see them Eddy?! They're growing, re-generating, observe! ...They're burrowing into my skin, they won't desist in their movement!". Edd gave out a shriek, still staring at his right arm as he used his left hand to tear savagely at it.

"EDD!", Eddy shouted in shock, he put a hand around both wrists, forcibly pulling Edd's hands away from each other. "NOOOO!", Edd's screams seemed to reach an octave higher than before as he struggled violently against Eddy's hands, "Stop it, can't you seem what you're doing? I'm contaminated! Please Eddy, I need more! Please, just let me go for one more... Please Eddy!".

Still struggling with a flailing Edd, Eddy stared down at Double D's needle track mark strewn arms, "Not a chance D".

Edd stopped struggling and began to openly cry, "You're so cruel Eddy! H-how can you be so cruel…?".

Eddy refused to give eye contact, so Edd quickly focused his pleas to the other person in the room, forcing himself to cry more in his attempt to make them let him go, "Ed, Ed we're friends… You care about me don't you? You'll help me?! Please Ed, please!".

Ed, who had been stood silently blocking the doorway, slowly lifted his head, looking at his best friend through red rimmed, tearful eyes, he couldn't take seeing Edd like this but there was nothing he could do, Eddy had said Edd couldn't take being hugged anymore and the only thing that would make him happy was the thing that was slowly making him worse- drugs.

A mixture of Cannabis and Ecstacy were his favourites, they didn't even know where Edd had been getting them from, least of all how Edd was possibly paying for them. All the two Eds knew for certain was that everytime they let him out on his own, he'd come back high, often with new bruises and no honest explanation of where he got them from.

It wore Eddy out the most, who refused to let Edd's parents know, they were barely ever there anyway, Eddy was unsure as to whether they either wouldn't care or they'd just send Edd off somewhere to get 'cured'.

Even with everything they did though, stopping Edd was just proving to become more and more difficult. Edd would disappear from school during lunch break if they didn't keep a close eye on him, he'd even once escaped through the window in the school bathroom just to get to whoever it was who was supplying him.

It sickened Eddy that it had taken him and Ed almost a full year to realise what was happening. Edd had started to become quieter, drawing in on himself, sometimes disappearing overnight somewhere, reappearing the next day often confused, disheveled and bruised.

It was only when the hallucinations, suicidal conversations and screaming fits started that Eddy had realised something was truly wrong, he'd seen the track marks soon after, it hadn't taken long to understand what had happened. Double D, his and Ed's best friend was a drug addict.

Most of all, Eddy blamed himself, it had been his fault Edd had become addicted in the first place...

* * *

 **Please read and Review. ...Also, if anyone could tell me why kevin/edd is such a big thing on this site that'd be great, got nothing really against it, just seems bit of an odd choice there wasn't even any kind of friendship between them two in the actual series?**


	2. The start of an addict

**Special thanks to reviewers _cartoons22_ and _veni vidi vici_. Would be interested to know what comic you two were talking about though... Anyways, enjoy;**

A year and a half ago at the beginning of Christmas holidays, Eddy and Edd had dragged Double D to a night party. Most of the other 'kids' at the party had been 16 or over, the three had somehow snuck their way in, (Eddy had just become thirteen and had convinced the others that since he and Ed were now 'teenagers' and Edd was almost a teenager, they needed to experience what he termed 'as a 'real high school party').

Despite everything, immaturity still shone through, Eddy was strutting around with sunglasses on, clumsily asking laughing girl who were two feet taller than him, out on a date. Edd was stood to the side, looking nervous. Ed was in fact, fitting in most of all, his height, coupled with the fact he was running around and laughing manically, had most of the teens thinking he was just drunk.

They'd been there a while, Edd was busy picking at the left out nachos, glancing around nervously for his friends until, "Hey D'!", Eddy called.

Relieved, Edd looked towards the smallest of the three Eds, "Thanks goodness Eddy, I must say I was about ready to leave without you two fellows". "Leave?", Eddy questioned, before looking back to a group of five dodgy looking lads and laughing uncomfortably, "Leave?! Ha! Man D' you're riot! Come on, these guys said they wanted to show us something".

Looking really uncomfortable, Edd hesitantly followed Eddy, to a large garden outside the house party, where Ed and the group of much older lads were now stood.

One of the taller teens smirked at Eddy, holding out a freshly rolled cannabis cigarette, "You babies really think you can handle this?!". Eddy looked nervously from the cigarette to the large teen and back again, before taking on a forced act of annoyance, "Oi, we ain't no babies bucko!".

The surrounding teens laughed at the shortest Ed's 'tough guy act' as the tallest guy continued, "Go ahead then, try it!".

Forcing a smile, Eddy shakily took the cigarette from the teen's out stretched hand, putting it in his mouth and allowing the high schooler to light it.

Eddy waited a few seconds and then grabbed it between his two fingers , pulling it from his mouth and breathing out smoke, just as he'd seen people on tv do. Unlike the tv people though, Eddy instantly started coughing, he tried in vain to continue smiling at the sniggering teens and rasped, "Oh yeah… smooth…".

Ed's giggling at Eddy's raspy voice quickly ceased, as Eddy handed him the still smouldering stick, "Your turn big fella". Ed hesitantly looked at the cigarette in Eddy's hand, "But Eddy, mom said I-". Eddy's eyes widened, he grabbed Ed by the collar and pulled him close, "Shut up and take one for the team, blabber mouth!". Ed went quiet and repeated what Eddy had done, coughing too after inhaling the noxious smoke, he handed it over to Edd as he spoke, "Eddy I feel weird… Your turn Double D".

Rolling his eyes, Edd took the cigarette from Ed's clammy hand "Thankyou Ed(!) Fortunately, I shall not be partaking of such a mind altering narcotic drug as I-".

The effects quickly catching up to Eddy, he began to laugh, "Woah Ed, there's an original for yer, Sockhead's scared!". Ed began to laugh too, "Yeah, he's a chicken, Eddy!". The two Eds and the five teens began to make chicken noises, laughing at the now blushing Edd.

Going redder and redder, Edd finally gave up, "Very well then! Anything to stop this idiocy… So how do I do this? I guess I...".

Eddy grinned lopsidedly, watching Edd trying to figure out how to smoke a cigarette for the first time, before pausing and looking around to see an excitable Ed running madly around a group of drunk and obviously irritated teens. "No Ed!", Eddy shouted running over in attempt to slow his friend down.

 **One hour later:**

For the hundredth time Eddy was circling the party with Ed, still looking for Double D, "The hell is sockhead?!", Eddy yelled at Ed, "We need to go now before the buses st- Double D?".

Eddy stopped to stare at Edd who was sat, slouched on the floor in a dark corner of the room, the teens from before were almost completely surrounding him, sniggering at the seriously drugged up 12 year old.

Hearing his name being called, Edd looked up drunkenly, giving a gap toothed grin to his friend, "Oh, salutations Eddy, these fine fellows were just-". Eddy stared, "You've been with them all this time?!". Edd grinned wider and giggled slightly, "I've never felt so good Eddy…".

Eddy looked worriedly to Ed, who took the cue and physically picked the drugged boy up, slinging him over his shoulder, "Come on Double D, you shouldn't sleep on the floor".

The teens didn't seem happy about Edd leaving, but moved aside letting Ed past, one of them shouting to Edd that he could 'come back anytime', Eddy seriously hoped that Double D wouldn't.

Getting home had been the difficult part, explaining an obviously drunk/drugged 12 year old to any passing adult was near impossible. Eddy and Ed had, had to walk either side of Double D, keeping him hidden from view, even on the bus, they'd had to lie to several suspicious adults, saying he had a mental disorder.

Finally back at Edd's house, Eddy had felt pretty sorry for him, his parents still weren't home and Edd was so far gone he couldn't even remember which room was his. Despite everything, all they could really do was put him in bed and go home themselves- they were already both half an hour late for curfew.

The next day, everything seemed to pretty much go back to normal, they all avoided talking about the party, each feeling uncomfortable about it for their own reasons. They spent the next few days plotting jawbreaker related money making schemes.

And then Edd's 13th Birthday had come up, like always, his parents left him some presents but weren't actually there for his birthday. And like every birthday since sockhead had been nine, Eddy and Ed had spent the day with him, the only difference being that Eddy's big brother Terrance had gone with them (he was over for the Christmas holidays, and as he could drive, he'd offered to take them all bowling).

Eddy had never told his parents what had actually happened at the carnival, fearing they'd be angrier at him for having run so far away from home the night that he 'disappeared'. Eddy was still scared of his brother, but as always, the chance to do something they rarely got to do was very difficult for any of the Eds to pass up.

Initially Eddy hadn't been pleased having the guy around, especially as he kept making fun of Edd- calling him a girl and such. But even so, Edd's mood had actually lifted during the day. By the end of it, Terrance and Edd were actually laughing and joking together, Eddy had felt a bit put out that he never had that kind of closeness with his brother, but in the end, he was just glad to see Edd happy during his birthday for once.

Edd had hung around at Eddy's for Christmas as well, strangely enough, spending more time with Terrance than Eddy himself. Still feeling a bit put out, Eddy had been glad to see the back of Terrance when he left to go back to work.

And again, everything was… Normal, Eddy schemed, Ed acted silly and Edd fretted like a mother hen over everything. Very gradually things started to change though, Edd would turn up to school late, he'd forget his bag or even completely forget what lesson he was meant to be taking, his grades didn't seem to change in the least, but the biggest thing that concerned Eddy and Ed was the bruises.

Mostly around Edd's arms and wrists like someone had grabbed him roughly, but whenever either Eddy or Ed would ask, Edd just gave out terrible lies, saying he was clumsy and had walked into a door or such.

Even with the strange way Edd was starting to act, Eddy was still completely unprepared for what happened next:

Sports (the last lesson) had just finished, Ed was outside playing football with some other students whilst Eddy was inside, waiting for Edd to finish packing his bag. "Come on Sockhead, you're taking ages, I actually want to go home you know!".

Edd stopped packing and looked up, "Eddy... I've been wanting to talk to you alone all day, I promised myself that if it got this bad I'd tell someone, and I- I".

Not knowing what else to say, Edd shakily grasped the front of his long sleeved sports shirt, lifting it slowly to reveal his torso. Eddy felt ill just looking, Edd's skin was covered in a multitude of bruises, a particularly large and nasty one lay directly in the middle of Edd's stomach, as if he'd stayed still enough for the attacker to take perfect aim.

Not knowing what to say, Eddy just watched him as Edd let his shirt back down, seeming to struggle at putting together his next sentence, "I-I'm scared Eddy- I'm... I can't stop... I- I just don't know who to turn to I- I just-". Edd paused midsentence, tears flooded his eyes and he looked away, quickly going back to packing and closing his school bag.

Eddy pulled a face, finally manging to form words, "Edd, what's going on?! How… Wh- who did that to you?!".

Edd looked away, "No one... I- I just… Sometimes I wonder what it would be like… That it would be so much easier if I wasn't here anymore". Eddy' brow furrowed and he answered immediately, "Don't talk stupid D', me and Ed, we need you!".

Edd shook his head, interrupting Eddy, "No- No, you don't understand, I'm being chased, I'll never be free, he always knows, always… I-I think there might be cameras... Th-they're everywhere Eddy, they watch me everywhere I go…".

Eddy looked around, desperately trying to see what the scared 14 year old was seeing.

Edd immediately freaked out and backed away from something clearly invisible to Eddy, "N-no Eddy! Don't look! Don't- no… He saw us, oh godd I think he saw us! He knows Eddy, he knows I told... I-I've got to go!".

"Sockhead, wait!, was all Eddy could say as Edd suddenly turned and ran from the building, by the time Eddy was out, Double D had vanished.

 **Back to the present:**

Eddy watched as the previously sobbing Edd, slept in his bed, it was getting impossible to stop him anymore. As much as Edd had cried and said he wanted to stop, he would just as often fight Eddy and Ed to let him go to get more drugs.

Sighing tiredly, Eddy left the room, Ed would be back upstairs in a minute to keep watch on Edd anyways.

Eddy walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and turning on the sink tap, he washed his face a few times to wake himself, before staring at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't do this, Edd's drug habit was taking it's toll on everyone, even Ed was seeming less happy and excitable, It was impossible, how was he supposed to keep tabs on someone who-.

"EDDY!", Came Ed's scream. Already knowing what he'd find, Eddy quickly unlocked the bathroom door and ran to Edd's room, where a panicked Ed was whimpering and staring outside the now open window.

Eddy stared, "Ed, what happened?!". "It's Double D, Eddy!", Ed cried, "He jumped out the window, he's hurt himself!".

Eddy's eyes widened, he quickly looked out the window to see Edd on the ground, obviously hurt but thankfully still moving. "Double D!", Eddy unwisely called, "Are you ok?!".

Edd raised his head from the floor to look wearily up towards the window, though slightly stunned by the fall, his eyes quickly hardened and he rose unsteadily to his feet, running/limping away as fast as he possibly could.

Eddy shook his head in disbelief and screamed after the obviously hurt teen "EDDWARD!". Quickly turning away from the window, Eddy ran downstairs, dragging the obviously upset Ed along with him, "Come on Ed, we're gonna find out who keeps doing this to him".

 **(Sighs) This is the first time I've wrote and sent out a chapter this long in less than a day, personally I'm hoping to get the entire story finished before the end of the week so... Yeah, long way ahead... Anyways, whether you liked it, hated it or think there was something I should have added, review and help keep this story going, thanks for reading, Timelessdemon out- Well I think that went quite well really I- Huh? What'd you mean we're still live?! How the hell do you turn this thing off?! Oh wait, here's the button... Bye readers!**

 **Chapter Ends.**


	3. Can't Stop

**Thanks so much to reviewers of last chapter: Guest, cartoons22 and CelticQueen09. Admittdely, I haven't written this story in ages, and am a bit unsure of whether I should continue or just leave this chapter as a bittersweet ending. Anyways please read, review and tell me what you think, enjoy!.**

* * *

Panting, Edd stumbled and winced as he rounded the corner, hoping to have finally evaded the other two once and for all. They just didn't understand, they were really caring friends but they'd never understand, he needed this. He wasn't like other guys, he panicked all the time, he was lonely all the time, and he was depressed all the time. Ever since that party when he was 12 he'd known what he needed to take the edge off, what he need to keep going and feel useful and wanted within the world.

Rounding another corner and entering a rather unkempt part of his hometown, Edd began to feel calmer, convinced he must have shook his friends off by now. He knew they only worried because of the bruises but it didn't hurt, not really, one injection and he'd be completely numb anyway...

Glancing around himself for one final check, Edd slowed and stopped at a particularly rundown looking house, the lights were out but he knew the person was in, he had to be.

Dusting himself off, checking his breath and trying his best not to visibly limp, Edd walked up the drive, stopping at the murky yellow door and ringing the doorbell. He waited, no response… Edd gave another ring, still no response. Beginning to panic, Edd began to ring continuously, his other hand twitching nervously. Suddenly lights turned on and shone through the windows, an angry voice muttering swear words could be heard as the owner walked to the front door.

Edd's breath quickened as he excitedly watched the door slam open with such force the hinges seemed near ready to come loose. "Do you have any idea how fucking late it is?!".

Edd bit his lip and looked at the floor, subconsciously rubbing his covered up tract strewn arm, "I-I'm sorry, I-I just, I missed you".

The male who'd answered smirked sarcastically "Missed me? You mean you missed this", the guy made a gesture with his hand as if holding a small needle.

Edd shifted slightly, "Please let me in, you know I'll do anything you want". The man continued to grin, "You know what I want".

Edd nodded hastily "And you know what I want, s-so we'd be even".

The guy glanced around outside before letting Edd through, "Come in then, I'll give you the stuff first, make you feel really good". Edd forced a smile as he stepped in, "Thank you". The guy raised a hand against Edd's bony back and gave a violent shove, "No problem girlfriend".

* * *

 **The Next Morning:**

Eddy and Ed glanced up as Double D (Dressed in a black baggy hoodie he definitely hadn't had on yesterday) painfully shuffled into math class, handed the teacher a late excuse note from his 'parents' and walked over to his seat between Eddy and Ed.

Not bothering to acknowledge them he kept his head down, took his maths book out his bag and began to copy from the board.

Eddy pulled a face at Ed who shrugged back, not knowing what to say. Eddy checked to make sure the teacher wasn't watching before yelling in a hushed voice, "We spent three hours straight searching for you last night Sockhead, what the hell were you thinking?!".

Edd continued to write, "I merely was thinking of getting what 'I' needed, I apologise if you two don't understand, but that gives you and Ed absolutely no right to judge me".

Eddy and glared at Edd, "No right to… Fuck that shit D! Ed was terrified last night, you jumped out a two storey window, just so you could go get high!".

Edd stopped writing, quickly looking up to Eddy, "Don't say that in class someone might hear you!". Eddy stared for a minute, disgusted at the new cut lip and bruised cheek that now adorned his once sensible friend's face, "You know what? Maybe they should hear, maybe I should go tell the teacher right now, I might as well tell somebody cuz me and Ed sure can't help you!".

Edd looked away muttering, "Tell anyone and I'll run away".

Eddy sneered, "Yeah, sure, go run back to your dealer I'm sure he'd just 'love' to have some random stoner crash at his place!". Edd didn't answer and the three remained silent for the rest of class.

* * *

It was break after maths, Ed and Eddy followed Edd outside, managing to get an area away from other students so they could talk in private.

Edd raised his bruised face to them and forced a smile, "So, you fellows seen the new English room yet?".

Eddy shook his head "Don't change the subject D". Edd frowned, "My business is my business, you have no right to force me to stop if I don't want to".

Edd tried to walk away but was stopped by Ed stepping in front of him. Ed hadn't stopped whimpering like an injured dog since Edd had first limped into class and the idea of them splitting up as friends was more that he could bare. Ignoring what Eddy had told him, Ed shot forward and threw his arms around Edd, "Double D, the dark side is taking you, please don't go".

Edd froze up before letting out a sharp scream, causing many passing students to stop and stare. Edd seemed blind to the stares as he pulled and shoved at Ed's tight grip, "Let go of me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't-". Double D broke down and began to quietly sob, Ed released his hold, looking confused and forlorn, "I'm sorry dee, I just-".

Double Dee continued to quietly cry, wrapping his arms around himself and leaning back against the stone wall behind him.

Eddy put a hand on Ed's shoulder "It's ok big guy". He turned to Edd, "Is this how you want it? How you want to feel for the rest of your life? Look at you you're a mess, why don't you want to stop".

Edd sniffled, "I do Eddy, this has gotten out of hand, I truly do want to stop". Eddy stared confused, "Then why-". Edd sighed, breaking Eddy off,

"I want to stop... I just can't".

* * *

 **Liked, hated, indifferent, please review to help save this story's life...**


End file.
